the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Alfarin IronHand
Alfarin IronHand is the roleplay name for the 3rd king of the red dwarves, and so far the longest king in time over the red dwarves, Wille912. He joined the server sometime around November or December of 2014, He has spent a lot of his time trying to build a city, but with the amount of resets and lack of players, things tend to go very slow. Wile912 is decent active player and spend a lot of his time on the server trying to build or recruit player to the Red dwarves, but with the long distance to the Red Mountains, recruiting players tend to go very bad. As being a King he sits in the dwarven council with the other 6 members, He is also one of the oldest dwarven kings. He wants to build a large city and to have some players under his banner. But most of the players that manage to get there and build a house have a thing to leave their gear and the mountains, leaving the gear to the city. Origins and Backstory Born and raised in the Red Mountains in the city of Khazad-Azgal by his father Gorn II stonefist. Alfarin was at the age of 50 when the quest of Erebor started. He had lost his mother when he was born and had few friends, and he spent most of his time in the forge, forging things that he felt for. When words that Erebor had been taken back by Thorin's company, Alfarin decided to venture west to establish connection between the kingdoms. He arrived just after the battle of the five armies and the funeral of Thorin, Kili and Fili. He never knew them and spent most of the time there talking and discussing with Dain II Ironfoot about his clans forgiveness for taking Gundabad from Durin's Folk. When he heard that Balin was planning on retaking Moria he went to see Balin and said that he would follow him to Moria to reclaim it, being so young Balin was not sure to accept him, he did not want him to die like his close friends had. But Alfarin's stubbornness proved to be stronger and was allowed in the end to follow on condition that if he took care of himself and would not slow down the other dwarves. He followed Balin into the legendary city of Khazad-Dûm and he helped him in the few ways he could, after years with clearing out moria with the dwarves and with the reaching for the west gate, Alfarin took his farewell and left moria to travel to the Blue Mountains. There he meet the High king himself, Durin Broadaxe. With hearing of Balin's death and Fundin II disappearing in Moria along with the expedition Alfarin decided it was time to leave to him home. He wander for a long time alone, muttering for himself as he wanders eastwards. He wandered past Erebor and the Iron Hills and entered the land of Rhûn. He knew what would await him in Rhûn, greedy and disgusting easterlings. He made his way across Rhûn. As he walked across the plains and the moon shining in the sky. As he walked on the plains he could hear something in the air, as he looked around he saw arrows being shoot into the ground next to him (WORK IN PROGRESS) Category:Players Category:Dwarves Category:Good